


Baile apasionado entre nuestras piernas.

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BalletDancer!Jensen Ackles, Barebacking, Contorsionismo, Daddy!Jared Padalecki, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Lap Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la primera vez que Jared Padalecki lleva a su hija a sus clases de ballet, y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que en realidad quien le enseña a contornearse como una profesional es en realidad un hombre, Jensen Ackles y que caliente que le pone ver un hombre en mallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baile apasionado entre nuestras piernas.

**Author's Note:**

> Por culpa de una película, y nuestras ganas de liberar tensiones.

 

  
─ Papa, papa, por favor. – Ally había estado rogándole desde que había llegado de la escuela, no solo que le acompañara a su clase de ballet, si no que se quedara con ella; ya que su madre insistía en que ya tenía que ir ella por su cuenta.  
  
A Jared no le había costado decidirse a llevar a su hija, pero le gustaba verla inventando maneras para convencerle, y dándole razones válidas por las cuales no debía dejar que su “pequeña princesa” fuera sola a una clase. Anna, su esposa, siempre había tenido una personalidad bastante impetuosa y por eso veía necesario que su pequeña recibiera un poco de independencia, que Jared se negaba a darle.  
  
─ Ya, ya, está bien, te llevare. – decidió calmarla, porque sus enormes ojos ya se habían cubierto de una capa cristalina en ella, y tampoco es que Jared quisiera hacerla llorar. ─ ¿hasta qué hora tienes clases de ballet? ¿No necesitas cambiarte o ya tienes tu uniforme? – miro la mochila que su hija abrió, mostrándole su uniforme y entonces sonrió, virando el volante para girar en U en la calle siguiente.  
  
Pasan el resto del camino tarareando una canción que la pequeña acaba de encontrar en la radio, a Jared no le cuesta mucho seguirle la corriente, la niña lo sabe, su padre siempre está dispuesto a hacer cualquiera de las ocurrencia que tenga. Por eso incluso terminan con el radio en volúmenes inapropiados, desde fuera debe parecer que lleva una fiesta.  
  
─ Si tú te vas y yo me voy, esto ya es en serio, Si tú te vas y yo me voy, ¿con quién se queda el perro? ─ cantaron juntos, estacionando enfrente de la academia entre risas.  
  
─ Bien, llegamos, corre a cambiarte enana, me quedare un rato a verte. ─ continuo Jared.  
  
─ ¡No un momento! ¡Toda la clase! ─ Grito ella, bajando del auto y corriendo dentro de la academia, Jared suspiro, tendría que quedarse por su princesa, aunque tuviera aun trabajo que terminar para la compañía en la que trabajaba, lo bueno es que su horario era flexible y podía faltar en las horas de la tarde.  
  
Deja su auto en el parqueo de la academia, donde un chiquillo le pide una propina por vigilarlo, no es como si realmente fuera hacerlo, pero se la da, mientras con un bostezo entra por los blancos pasillos.  
  
Mira unas cuantas pinturas, haciendo referencia históricos momentos del baile y le gusta, que su esposa eligiera un buen lugar para su hijo, de donde incluso han salido famosos.  
  
Está seguro que su pequeña le hará orgulloso, pero le gustaría que escogiera una profesión, que estudiara, fuera a la universidad y tuviera un trabajo. Temía que se estrellara su sueño de ser bailarina constantemente, y que algo le pasara a su pequeña, pero no conseguía la fuerza de ser el quien le quitara algo que le gustaba tanto.  
  
Llego a un salón donde según vio, se encontraban las madres de las niñas, conversando airadamente, se sintió entrando en una peluquería, puesto que el ruido intenso seso cuando vieron al enorme semental entrar sosteniendo su saco en una mano, vestido de traje impecable.  
  
Sabía que debía ser todo un suceso, que algún hombre anduviera por ahí y para que mentir, un hombre como él, sabía que era bien parecido, saludo amablemente, llevando su atención al otro salón donde las pequeñas estaban listas, esperando a sus docentes, ahora que lo piensa, no conoce quien se encarga de aquello, debe ser una mujer muy talentosa.  
  
Recuerda como su esposa no dejaba de hablar de lo magnifica que la entrenadora "Jen" era con su hija, lo que no le extrañaba, puesto que era una academia de prestigio, y su hija nunca se había quejado respecto a eso. Vio un puesto libre cerca de donde se podía observar la clase a la perfección, y se sentó allí, en medio de dos mujeres de las que estaba seguro pasaban los cuarenta y no dejaban de comerle los ojos.  
  
"Jen”... era un nombre hermosos que le hizo soltar una exclamación asombrada, cuando el que entro en la habitación era un hombre, uno tan grande como él... y en mayas... no podía ser e docente ¿Cierto? además estaba acompañado por una mujer ─ Disculpe, ella, es la docente, ¿Cierto? ─ pregunto a una de las madres.  
  
─ Oh, no, ella es la auxiliar, son varias auxiliares, pero la estrella en estos momentos es Jen, bueno, Jensen, es el profesor de las niñas. Es toda una estrella y muy flexible... una lástima que nunca tenga tiempo para una cena en casa. ─ la mujer soltó un suspiro soñador, y recibió un codazo de su vecina.  
  
─ Vamos, no sigas insistiendo, que aunque sea el hombre soñado, todas sabemos que lo que de verdad quiere es un hombre. ─ le dijo, a lo que las mujeres cercanas se rieron al unísono.  
  
Jared no estaba escuchando realmente, su vista estaba en los increíbles ojos verdes de aquel hombre, sus mejillas pecosas y sí sus largas y fuertes piernas envueltas por ese fino encaje rosa, hasta su entrepierna, que pese al tutu se enmarcaba, su garganta estaba seca.  
  
Cuando camino, vio como sus piernas formaban un arco natural y una de sus cejas se alzó, o montaba mucho a caballo cuando joven, o simplemente le gustaba montar otro tipo de cosas. Sin querer, sintió como en su entrepierna, su miembro se removía, queriendo algo de acción entre ese par de piernas arqueadas, o con esos labios que ahora se movían, dictando órdenes a todas las pequeñas para que formaran una fila.  
  
─ Parece joven. ─ señalo, tragando saliva y acomodándose en el asiento, había comenzado a sudar, y eso no le gustaba porque la habitación estaba bastante fría cuando había entrado.  
  
Tenía un firme trasero, estaba seguro que podía tomarlo entre sus manos y apretar hasta hacerle gemir, su polla quizás se mojaría conforme él le tocara, le gustaba eso, le gustaba imaginarse su polla dura entre esa fina seda, sentirla aprisionada y con placer... ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba?  
  
Que estaba casado y sus días de aventuras se habían acabado, además, era el profesor de su hija; tampoco podía ser tan descarado, pero la tienda de campaña que tenía en la entrepiernas solo podía ser cubierta por su saco, que apretaba con disimulada fuerza sobre su erección. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero le daba miedo que en cuanto se hombre comenzara a contorsionarse como un bailarían, él se corriera en sus pantalones de vestir.  
  
¿Qué tan ágil podía ser? ¿Cómo cabalgaría su polla?  
  
─ Oh dios. ─ murmuro cuando la fuerte pierna se dirigió hacía atrás, en un movimiento que le dejo sin aire por ese enorme cuerpo contorneándose de esa manera, apenas sobre sus puntillas, joder, sabía que estaba viéndole como si fuera un jodido pecado.  
  
Si es que tenía unos movimientos gráciles, girando sobre la punta de sus pies e incitando a las niñas a que le imitaran a lo que todas lo hicieron, riendo con el profesor, antes de que la expresión de Jensen se volviera severa y pidiera por un calentamiento de veinte minutos, a lo que el mismo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a realizar los estiramientos pertinentes, dejando que las profesoras auxiliares ayudaran a las chicas.  
  
─ Chicas, estírense bien, no son novatas, todas son expertas y saben cómo debe ser el calentamiento. ─ explicó el profesor, contorneando su cuerpo en el suelo mientras alzaba una de sus piernas.  
  
─ Joder, míralo, tiene una flexibilidad y un enorme trasero para agarrárselo. ─ la mujer que tenía al lado, Victoria, susurro a su vecina de asiento.  
  
No podía ser que estuviera pensando justamente igual que esas mujeres, que seguramente pasaban sus días cuidando simplemente a sus hijos e hijas, sin ningún tiempo libre más allá que las telenovelas que mostraban ese amor imposible, con el dinero y la polla justa para hacerles felices...  
  
Él tenía sexo regularmente, claro que sí, por ello no comprendía que le llevaba a aquello, a sentir su polla removerse con contorsión de ese cuerpo en pequeños movimientos, que tomaban velocidad cada segundo, dejando ver cómo pese a su tamaño, en cualquier tipo de inclinación le saliera elegante e irónicamente varonil ¿Cómo podía ser varonil con esa ropa?, la forma en que su trasero se delineaba no era de este mundo, ni siquiera la forma en que por más que se esforzara su entrepierna se lograba deslumbrar.  
  
En esas estuvo una hora y media hasta que por fin Jensen les dio un descanso a las niñas para que hicieran sus actuaciones libres. Su hijo vino a por su bolso que había dejado con él, y rebusco sacando un libro antes de irse. El resto de las madres también se movió a buscar a sus hijas para hablar mientras que él se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, soltando un suspiro.  
  
Se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo, hasta que escucho suaves pasos. Alzo la mirada con curiosidad y de nuevo su polla se estiro dentro de su pantalón. Allí estaba, Jensen Ackles, el profesor de su hija, secándose el sudor con una toalla y mirándole con curiosidad antes de dirigir su mirada a la puerta del baño, que tenía el letrero de ocupado.  
  
Jared dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de baño, justo donde el docente también miraba, un escalofrío recorrido su cuerpo entero, pensando que aquello bien podía significar lo que pensaba o simplemente era su imaginación, pero entones Ackles está mirándole, mientras humedece sus gruesos labios lentamente. Se levantó con pasos lentos, su enorme cuerpo quedando a la vista de los ojos verdes, el mismo que le recorrieron hasta que estuvo apoyado, al lado de la puerta, simplemente para seguirle después, mientras este contorneaba sus caderas deliciosamente.  
  
─ Nunca le había visto antes. ─ Jensen le dijo, sin separarse de la puerta del baño, soltando la toalla en una de las sillas y acomodando su traje. ─ ¿Es padre de Ally?  
  
─ Sí, soy el padre de Ally, mi nombre es Jared ─ se mordió sus propios labios, mirando con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos el vestigio de barba que acariciaba el rostro del docente, lo increíble y perfecto que era su rostro.  
  
─ Soy Jensen Ackles, es la primera vez que su esposa no la trae, ¿ella está bien? ─ Ackles se mordió su labio tan pronto acabo de hablar, sus ojos tan llenos de lujuria como estaban los de Padalecki que no sabía muy bien cómo moverse delante de ese hombre de hombros anchos y de movimientos gráciles. ─ Es una esposa muy afortunada de tener un semental como usted de esposo.  
  
─ Si... Si ella está bien. ─ comento algo distraído, los labios ajenos daban todo un espectáculo con cada palabra que pronunciaba. ─ Y bueno, ella a veces más bien le molesta mi altura, entre otras cosas.  
  
─ Pues pareces ser grande... quiero decir, tu altura es bastante impresionante. ─ Los ojos de Jensen Ackles se habían desviado momentáneamente a donde el miembro erecto del representante de una de sus alumnas era más que evidente, una carpa bastante enorme; segura que era de esas pollas que le dejaban el culo ardiendo por días. ─ ¿fue entretenida la práctica? Sé que para un hombre heterosexual como usted puede ser un poco aburrido ver cómo le enseño a sus hijas moverse...  
  
─ Es grande. ─ una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios que paso a ser una segura cuando vio que su pequeño desliz había hecho que el hombre frente a él se mordiera los labios. ─ Es decir sí, soy bastante alto y pues, realmente fue muy entretenido, usted es un hombre bastante flexible y... y firme, me entretuve bastante, incluso me gustaría ver más.  
  
─ No siempre hago shows privados. ─ sonrió Ackles, estirando su mano para tomar la corbata de Jared que estaba torcida y casi desanudada. ─ usualmente soy bastante estrecho para estas cosas. ─ esperaba que Padalecki captara la indirecta, esa, y cualquiera de las que le había tirado antes, esperando a que se lanzara y se lo pidiera o simplemente lo tomara y se lo hiciera allí donde cualquiera pudiera verles. Joder, si ya sentía como entre sus piernas, su ano se estremecía al imaginarse a ese hombre embistiendo dentro de él.  
  
Mierda, mierda, le tenía ardiendo de ganas de que se la metiera. No solo era su altura lo que le impresionaba, si no como su personalidad entre tímida y esperanzada le gustaba, esa forma de devolverle el coqueteo confundiéndolo.  
  
─ ¿Qué tan estrecho? ─ preguntó, acercándose un poco más, haciendo que Ackles estuviera más consciente de su enorme cuerpo.  
  
─ Muy estrecho... ─ siseo, lamiendo sus labios. Casi quiso decirle "más que el coño de tu esposa", pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.  
  
─ Profesor Ackles ─ su voz se escuchó oscura de pronto, mientras se inclinó un poco hacía su oído, apenas para susurrar ─ Quiero probar que tan estrecho es... quiero metérsela bien dentro, hasta que su culo arda, ¿Puedo?  
  
─ Dios, si, jodeme. ─ Jadeo, sujetándose de los hombros de Padalecki mientras sentía como las piernas se le convertían en gelatina.  
  
Realmente no le importo si alguien les estaba mirando, solo bajo sus manos a los redondos glúteos ajenos y les atrajo a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos entraran por la puerta en la que había estado apoyados, Ackles solo pudo jadear por la fuerza con que Padalecki le empujo contra la pared, besando su cuello, no mordiéndole sin piedad, mientras no dejaba de masajear su culo a su antojo. ─ Eres delicioso, delicioso, joder, profesor Ackles, es... un jodido pecado.  
  
─ Si, si... jodeme... ─ Padalecki se sorprendió al sentir como ambos talones del bailarín se enterraban en sus riñones, algo que lo dejo sin aliento porque Ackles parecía no solo tener una flexibilidad sensual, si no fuerza en su cuerpo para alzarse el solo, dejando que su miembro necesitado se enterrara en sus glúteos cuando el profesor se contorsiono lo suficiente. ─ he esperado toda mi vida para que un semental como tú me haga suyo.  
  
─ Joder ─ gruño Jared empezando a restregar su polla con fuerza ─ Tienes un culo, tienes un culito tan apretado, solo me has estado calentando todo este tiempo, moviéndote así como si quisieras que entrara y te cogiera, nada más ─ nunca había estado tan caliente, su polla ya había mojado su calzoncillo y su pantalón también, sentía que iba a explotar si no se jodia a ese hombre.  
  
─ Por favor, jodeme todo lo que quieras... ─ jadeo, sujetando a Padalecki del cabello mientras este le mordía las tetillas sobre las malla, sin prestarle atención a su miembro que estaba por romper su traje preferido, claro, era su favorito porque se pegaba a todos los sitios correctos y le había servido para encantar a más de un padre desesperado de meterla, pero sin duda este gigante semental era todo un logro, porque su cuerpo nunca había encajado también con un hombre como el de este. ─ vamos, ábreme... follame... lléname de tu corrida...  
  
─ ¿Tan desesperado estas...? ─ gruño, estrellando su lengua en sus perfectos tetillas, que se había puesto rojas con tanta estimulación ─ ¿Te culo arde? ¿Dime? ¿Ardía mientras te contorsionabas y yo te miraba?  
  
─ Si... me arde ahora... mucho... ¿me lo abres? ¿Quieres abrírmelo mientras me abro para ti? ─ Jadeo, alzando una de sus cejas antes de mover sus piernas, dejándolas totalmente verticales con respecto al pecho de Jared, por lo que la erección de este ahora tocaba directamente el agujero de Jensen que solo estaba cubierto por las mallas, puesto que como deportista masculino, Ackles usaba un jockstrap muy delgado para proteger su entrepierna.  
  
─ Perra... mira cómo te abres, mírate... joder, solo quiero metértela ─ su voz se cortó, con la necesidad real de meterse entre las piernas de ese hombre, si es que no era en aquellos momentos más que una bestia en celo.  
  
Los pies de Jensen se cruzaron detrás de su cuello, manteniéndolo bien sujeto mientras este soltaba una de sus manos y metida dos dedos dentro de su boca, dándole un espectáculo digno de alguien tan sensual como el bailarín, quien parecía excitado por sus sucias palabra y le estaba recompensando por tratarlo como si de un chico fácil se tratara.  
  
Cuando tuvo sus dedos bien ensalivados, los retiro con lentitud.  
  
─ Sí, joder sí. ─ Sus manos fueron a juguetear de inmediato donde las mallas apenas cubrían su culo, rasgando minutos despues y dios, su entrada esta arrugada, caliente y jura que palpita al mismo ritmo que su respiración. ─ No puede ser que esté haciendo esto así... en esta posición. ─ empezó a frotar con insistencia, disfrutando de los jadeos desesperados del docente. ─ A punto de joderme al docente de mi hija, joder...  
  
─ Y puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, cuando quieras... ─ Ackles llevo sus dedos húmedos a donde la polla de Jared se presionaba insistentemente, intentando entrar en él, no quería mas que hacer eso; pero necesitaba prepararse para que este semental no le dañara, con solo tenerlo rozando sabia lo largo y grueso que era. ─ vamos, muéstramela... ─ le pidió en un jadeo, metiendo ambos dedos en su interior. ─ muéstrame esa enorme y venosa polla.  
  
La otra mano de Jared ─ la que no se dedicaba a frotar la estrecha entrada ─ soltó sus pantalones con dificultad, no solo por la posición en que estaban, sino por lo gruesa y dura que se encontraba su polla ─ ¿La quieres? ¿Quieres esto llenándote hasta hacerte más perrita de lo que eres?, joder, quiero meterla, quiero ya... mismo,  
  
─ Yo quiero que entres también, semental, que me hagas tu perra. ─ jadeo, sintiendo ahora los dedos de Padalecki entrar junto a los suyos, tenía cuatro dedos dentro de su esfínter y se estaba gozando cada uno de ellos, en especial los del gigante que al ser más largo llegaban con facilidad a su próstata. ─ oh joder, métela ya... no puedo esperar... ─ sollozo, usando su otra mano para escupir en ella y tomar a Padalecki entre sus dedos, humedeciendo su impresionante miembro.  
  
─ Pero... ¿Como? ¿Cómo en esta posición...Ahhh ─ Jared se calló y jadeo con sorpresa, sin poder hacer nada más que gruñir con fuerza cuando sintió como el mimo Ackles se tenía su polla ─ Estas tan estrecho, tu culo... nunca había ahh…  
  
─ ¿Te gusta, semental? ─ Jensen sonríe, pero pronto su boca se tuerce en una expresión de placer, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando como ese enorme pene se abre paso por su esfínter, abriéndolo muy lentamente antes de que las caderas de Padalecki se impulsen y le penetren hasta que lo único que queda fuera de su cuerpo son los pesados testículos que se apoyan en la curvatura de su culo.  
  
─ Me gusta es lo más estrecho que me he jodido... nunca ─ está totalmente enterrado en Acles, mirándole con esa expresión de placer y vicio mientras él le ha abierto totalmente en dos, dios, simplemente tiene que empujar, tiene que usarle y eso hace, escuchando como saca un delicioso lloriqueo de sus obscenamente gruesos labios.  
  
Si antes el culo le ardía de deseo, ahora lo hacía en serio. Solo tenía de lubricación la saliva y el líquido pre seminal que Padalecki dejaba en su interior. Estaba totalmente ido en el placer de tener a este enorme y sensual hombre en él; no podía decirle nada porque la voz se le había ido, solo le servía para lloriquear y jadear, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
  
Padalecki tenía el grosor perfecto para causarle ese dolor placentero que ninguno de sus amantes anteriores le habían provocado; no, este hombre tenía todos los rasgos de perfección inesperados, y un poco más. Además, era casado, y eso siempre le había dado morbo.  
  
Le fascinaba enseñar a hombres como él... el placer perfecto que podían tener con su cuerpo, que jamás vendría de sus esposas, que adoraba relegar de sus mentes mientras estrechaba sus pollas en su culo, ahora mientras Jared embestía su cuerpo sabía que Padalecki estaba perdido en su cuerpo, en la sensación placentera de enterrarse sin restricción ─ Jodida, puta, me encantas, eres más estrecho que mi esposa, más rico, más...  
  
No podía ser más obscena la cogida que le estaba dando al pecoso, viendo con atención como su miembro entraba y salía de esos pliegues rosas que se hacían uno con su miembro enrojecido de la violenta fricción. Iba a venirse dentro con facilidad, ni siquiera había usado un condón, no, se había metido de una en ese cálido y aterciopelado interior como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en la vida.  
  
Era consciente de que estaba sudando copiosamente y que el cabello se le pegaba a la frente mientras embestía con dureza, dejando a Ackles con el culo abierto.  
  
─ Jared, Jared... joder, Jared...  
  
─ Jensen... Jen... Jen ─ su voz es una sarta de repeticiones sin sentidos más cuando se dedica a ver como se abre cada vez más el agujero que se jode, arde, es exquisito y lleva sus manos a sus pezones, disfrutando de tener el control perfecto sobre ese hombre ¿O era al revés? , joder que estaba con los pantalones en las rodillas, apoyado en una pared solo metiendo la polla como si o pudiera pensar en nada mas ─ Te encanta esto ¿Verdad?, que se corran en tu usado culo...  
  
─ ¡Si! ¡Me gusta que me usen! ¡Mi culo se hace agua por pollas como la tuya! ─ exclamo, sosteniéndose del pecho de Padalecki que le tenía completamente doblado y unido a la pared mientras sus caderas no bajaban el ritmo endemoniado que llevaba. ─ ¡úsame, Jared! ─ jadeo, sintiendo sus músculos internos sufrir un espasmo que arranco un gruñido animal de Padalecki. ─ Sí, jodeme... jodeme... ¡jodeme!  
  
Jared está más que excitado, siente su polla vibrar dentro y como el placer esta llenándole en una sensación de calor que explota furiosamente nublando su vista ─ Joder, joder, Jen, Jensen tu culo...  
  
Le sostiene de la cintura mientras da las embestidas finales, escuchando el ruido obsceno de su corrida saliendo del cuerpo que le ha dado el mejor sexo de los últimos años, intenso, sucio, haciéndole el macho dominante y alimentando su ego masculino hasta límites insospechados. Le ha quitado el control y le ha dejado comportarse como la bestia sexual que había sido en sus años de universidad, desnudándolo de la amabilidad que había ganado despues que su esposa se embarazara de su hija.  
  
Mierda, su hija.  
  
Pero Ackles está moviendo sus caderas como hacía antes, cuando solo le observaba y ahora, ahora alarga su orgasmo y disminuye su atención ─ Oh... tu culo... me encanta...  
  
─ ¿Si, semental? ¿Quieres que te cabalgue esta vez? Porque estoy seguro de que puedes tener otra ronda ahora mismo... o quizás quieras probar si mi garganta es tan flexible como mis extremidades. ─ Ackles se lamio los labios, sonriendo sensualmente cuando Padalecki dio una embestida más, haciendo que el semen depositado dentro se escapara por el contorno de su entrada.  
  
─ Pero, mi hija debe estar afuera, pensando en donde estoy ─ pero realmente no pone atención a lo que dice, porque la sensación y el sonido de su semen desbordándose le hacen embestir y embestir, empezando a endurecerse de nuevo ─ Cabálgame...  
  
─ ¡Si! ─ parecía tan feliz como un niño que se salía con la suya.  
  
Era tan fácil dominar a los sementales como Jared, incitándolos a hacerlo que el quería; joder, no se imaginaba que podría de verdad tener este poder de convencerlo para una segunda ronda, pero este semental era de los verdaderos y por eso ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que de ahora en adelante Jared Padalecki aparecería por aquí más seguido.  
  
Desenredo sus piernas del cuerpo de Padalecki y escucho como su polla salía de su cuerpo con un sonido obsceno, invitándole a llevar sus dedos a donde su ano se encontraba tembloroso despues de la follada que le habían dado.  
  
─ Tu sí que sabes follar, y tienes una boca muy sucia... ─ Jensen le empujo con una mano, llevándole a sentarse sobre el váter.  
  
Jared le se dejó hacer mirando de arriba a abajo todo el duro y firme cuerpo de su amante ─ ¿Cómo está tu entrada? ─ llevo sus propias manos a ese lugar, jugando con sus dedos a entrar y salir en un repentino movimiento ─ Estas tan mojadito...  
  
─ ¿Te recuerda a algo, semental? ─ dejándose hacer, se sujetó de los hombros de Jared para empezar a mover sus caderas sobre los dedos, metiéndose el mismo los dedos de Padalecki. – oh si, oh si, joder…  
  
─ Me recuerda al coño de mi esposa, pero no es tan jugosito, ni apretadito ─ Jared no podía dejar de meter sus dedos, era obsceno con Ackles aún de pie, podía ver como sus piernas temblaban y se mojaban, quedando claramente sucias ─ Eres una puta, una zorrita, una de esas que son adictas a una buena polla.  
  
─ Sí, soy una zorra... ─ jadeo, sintiéndose más excitado que humillado por las palabras de Padalecki, que parecía fascinado con su cuerpo, introduciendo ahora con más rapidez sus dedos que apenas rozaban fugazmente su próstata, dejándole tembloroso. ─...puedes venir y joderme cuando quieras... solo tendrías que romper mi traje y metérmela... podría siempre estar preparado para ti...  
  
─ ¿Si?, porque, joder, volveré siempre, cada día. ─ dejo de penetrar de pronto el agujero de su amante, para subir sus manos llenas de semen hasta los pecosos hombros y empujarle hacia abajo, hacia su polla, llenándole de esta de una sola estocada, ni siquiera dejándole jadear, pues le metió sus mojados dedos en la boca.  
  
En seguida observo como Ackles comenzó a chuparlos mientras meneaba sus caderas circularmente, haciéndole cosas a su polla que creyó jamás volvería a sentir, mientras, estaba completamente perdido si iba a follarse este culo todos los días.  
  
Subió su mano libre a donde podía vislumbrar a través de las mallas los pezones del profesor, y tiro de la tela hasta que esta cedió con facilidad, dejando un agujero irregular donde el pezón derecho saltaba a la vista, estaba enrojecido y el solo pudo tomarlo entre sus dedos y tirar de él.  
  
Eso provoco que el esfínter de Ackles se estrechara y las caderas de Ackles aumentaran el ritmo.  
  
─ Eres un jodido pecado, apuesto que... Te encanta, llevar a los hombres donde tú quieres. ─ empezó a morder su pezón, mientras empezó a empujar con fuerza haciendo que diestramente el otro hombre rebotara en su regazo. ─ Haría todo lo que quieras, por este culo, lo haría.  
  
Ackles chillo cuando el ritmo aumento, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre el alto que aprisiono que le tomo de la cintura para tenerle totalmente bajo control. Nunca había pensado en engañar a su pareja, pero por esto, por el agujero usado que se cogía lo haría mil veces y no se cansaría de hacerlo ni se arrepentiría, no, no había forma de arrepentirse cuando todo lo que quería era seguir embistiendo como un bruto dentro de Jensen Ackles.  
  
─ ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Oh, me jodes tan bien! ¡Nunca me habían jodido así! ─ tiembla y todo su cuerpo se convulsiona cuando el nuevo ángulo hace que el glande de Padalecki roce insistentemente su punto de placer  
  
─ ¡oh si...! ¡Mi dios, jodeme!  
  
Era impresionante, era como si ese agujero masajeara su polla en cada vena, en cada espacio, sentía que se la estaba comiendo con su culo, era un placer sucio obsceno y tan exquisito que sabía que ese cuerpo, sería su perdición, su ardiente perdición.  
  
─ Me encanta tu coñito, me encanta, es como el jodido paraíso, hecho para ser usado.  
  
Que lo llamara de esa forma había llevado a Jensen muy cerca de su orgasmo, dejando lloriqueando como un chico en su primera vez. Mareado de tanto placer, de ser usado con facilidad, le hizo sentir una verdadera zorrita entregarse a este hombre.  
  
Jared termina de empujarle a ello simplemente besándole, obligándole a abrir su boca y enredar sus lenguas en medio de lloriqueos de ambos, eso, hace que en una sensación de calor extremo explote en su cuerpo. Y con ello, la sensación de ser llenado le llegue de la polla de Padalecki, que explota en ese instante.  
  
─ Dios si... córrete dentro de mi nuevo... ─ jadea entre el beso, contorneando sus caderas para que su propio miembro se frote con el traje de Padalecki, buscando ese alivio sexual del que ya ha tenido bastante en estos minutos. A él no le toma nada correrse, leñando sus mallas de semen tibio. ─ joder... nunca antes me había jodido el culo así... ─ jadeo, intentando recuperar el aire.  
  
─ Yo nunca antes me había follado un culo así… ─ le contesto Jared, lamiendo aún sus labios.  
  
─ ¿Si? ¿Siempre has sido el esposo fiel? ─ Jensen se levantó, siseando cuando parte del semen de Padalecki chorreo por sus muslos. Se tuvo que alejar, para luego dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de Padalecki. ─ déjame limpiarte...  
  
─ ¡Oh joder! ─ no podía ponerse duro de nuevo, dolía con solo pensarlo, pero era exquisitamente caliente ver a ese hombre entre sus piernas. ─ Si, siempre había sido el esposo fiel, pasado muy lejano ahora...  
  
Realmente pensó que esto no podía ponerse mejor, pero entonces Ackles tuvo que poner su estúpida y sexy boca en su pene y tomarlo entero con una lentitud pasmosa hasta que su nariz estuvo bien enterrada en su vello púbico, los ojos cerrados disfrutando el peso del miembro ahora un poco flácido.  
  
Este hombre iba a matarle, realmente iba a matarme de placer, porque aunque lento se estaba endureciendo y no pudo evitar llevar las manos a su cabeza manteniéndole donde estaba.  
  
─ La fidelidad contigo se olvida tan fácilmente.  
  
La mirada divertida que Ackles le dirigió aun con la boca llena le llevo a comenzar a embestir lentamente, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse poco a poco, volviéndose mucho más largo dentro de ese túnel de placer, ¿si es que se podía ser más puta? No tenía ningún reflejo en esa garganta, de eso estaba seguro, y si quería podía jodersela como hace un rato lo había hecho con su culo.  
  
Quizás se corriera en su rostro, porque era perfecto si podía dejárselo lleno de semen, empapar esas pestañas, esos labios regordetes, esas mejillas pecosas. La idea de un tercer orgasmo comenzaba a hacerse muy atractiva aunque no pudiera levantar de nuevo en varios días.  
  
Es tan atractiva que empuja a gusto casi por tres minutos incitando al docente a tragarle cada vez un poco más hasta que la saliva desborda por sus labios y luego, un semen más diluido, más leve, el orgasmo golpeo su cuerpo con sacudidas que le dejan totalmente desmadrado de placer.  
  
─ Ese último ha estado intenso. ─ jadeo Jensen, lamiendo el glande de Jared y ahora si dándose a la tarea de limpiar el pene de su amante, jadeando suavecito al tener de nuevo ese sabor salado en su boca. ─ eres un hombre de lo más sexy, entonces... ─ Jensen se puso de pie, sentándose en el regazo de Padalecki. ─... ¿volverás, semental?  
  
─ Si... Tenlo por seguro, quien vendrá a dejar a mi hija, seré yo... y solo yo...  
  
─ Te tomo la palabra, semental. ─ Jensen se abalanzó sobre los labios entreabiertos de Padalecki, pensando vagamente como carajos iba a salir el de aquí sin parecer la pequeña zorra que era.  
  
El beso que comparten en suave y Jared le atrae a sus piernas nuevamente, realmente duda que puedan hacer algo más, pero besarse esta bien, es igual de caliente y quizás, pases unos minutos más así.


End file.
